


gashu x krabs

by Die_tbh



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, crack ship, i dont fucking know okay, if you're seeing this, im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: it's exactly what the title says idk what else to add
Relationships: gashu satou/eugene krabs, gashu satou/mr krabs, mr krabs/gashu satou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	gashu x krabs

it was a beautiful day, the birds were singing the grass was fucking growing i don't fucking remember the sans line anyways-

it was a gorgus day thats all you need to fucking know.

Gashu was just chilling doing whatever he normally does, idk he does boomer things ig. anyways while he is tyring to work the compueter he cklicking posting this on his facedbook

yeah nyways ehe is doing that awhen all of a sudden his hot ass boyfriend clicks his fat stubbt fycukung crab legs into the room/.

"argaggaggagaga gashu me husband, i swallowed a fuckin coin and i need yer help to get it, me son spongebob ain't doing shit!" he spat ot as bestly as he cold after all e did eat a cpin. you know, that BIG ASS FUCKING COIN FROM THAT ONE EPISODE.

"babe im working on mty facebook status i need everyone to know how much my moustache is better than everyone elses" gashu replied as he contined to facebook or whatever, mr krabs smacked the fuck out of him making him gaze lovingly itnot his eyes

"bitch i said help me agraggaga im fuc king dying" he coughed out blood , it was pink like the dangitgrandpas. 

"Ok fine" hgasu replie grabibng his latpotp and slamming it atop of rm rkrabs head (in a lovingly way) making him pass the fick oitut.

"OOk time to do surgery on a krab 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳" gashu said as he grabbed oit a saw from thin air like the magicioan he is (thats his side job btw he told me its true :0) he started t o saw mr krabs in half wen all of a sufde n spongebob sbusted in the room

"WHAT ARE U DOING TO MY BOSS?!??!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?! SUHDBV VS" SPONGEBOB YELLED AT GASHU

gshu roled his eyes b4 tasing the yellow bastard, his spongy body retracting itpo itself and flying outside the widnow  
"what an annoying little cvunt" he groaned befor egsawig the cracb once again onece he was sowne open he found the coin (i mean, ist amssive) and then he looked at krabs immobiled (and prbably dead) boyd

"ah fuck i dont have anythingf to fix him with,,, babe no" :( sgausehe sbdsbhdsbjk sobed into the arms of his discrased husbadn

"argaggagaggagagagga its not ur fault ahrggagagaggaga CCUCCGHXHdHD" mr krbs gjost said as he drifted down to hell and going on davey jones locker

.......

...................

"well might asw ell put his ded bpdy to use"

{LATE OR SOME SHIT}

""dad where did u get all of this krab from" ranger asked his father gashu

"crab store dumbas" he replied , ylying succesfuflyy

"fuck you" ranger said before xchomping down and hsmashing all of his teeth

"what the fuck this crabs filled with coins????"

"ah shit i knew i forgot something"

**Author's Note:**

> im losing my fucking mind


End file.
